


Before the bright summer is over

by yoonohit



Category: NCT Dream, soft boiled eggs
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonohit/pseuds/yoonohit
Summary: When Jaemin becomes bored of spending his time alone doing nothings, he calls up his best friends and invites them on a trip up to the cabin his parents own. More people turn up then expected yet, somehow just from this one trip, they all become the best of friends and make memories that will stay with them for a lifetime.





	Before the bright summer is over

It was a warm afternoon during the summer break and Jaemin hated it. He was bored of these days now, bored of staying in, bored of not socialising, and bored of laying in his bed, playing overwatch and munching on anything deemed a snack in his kitchen cupboards downstairs. He was bored because his best friend Jeno was always working. Jeno had been trying to save up for a car for months now, which meant he was sacrificing as many hours as he could, washing glasses and serving customers like his life depended on it. Summer, on the other hand, seemed to be stuck doing the exact same thing as Jaemin. Her summer had been filled with dishing out CV’s to employers and waiting absent-mindedly at home for a reply that wasn’t an instant rejection. 

Summer, Jaemin and Jeno were best friends and had been for a very long time. Five years in fact. But since the three of them went their separate ways regarding post-graduation, there hadn’t been much contact other than the expected birthday card through the post. Summer had spent her time at a university up north, Jaemin was at a fraternity and when Jeno wasn’t working shifts down at the restaurant, he was helping running errands for his father’s fast food business. Even if Jaemin was to visit him at work, the fifteen-minute break Jeno was promised every day was hardly enough time to speak to him about his past year in the fraternity, or to ask how work was. 

Jaemin let out a big sigh and rubbed his eyes. There must be something they could do. Something to stop this sludge of boredom in which Jaemin was engulfed in. I could ask Maria is if she has any plans, Jaemin thought. Maria always seemed like she was having fun on weekends, and had invited Jaemin to a few gatherings before, but the pair were not too close. Mere acquaintances that enjoyed being in each other’s company. Or that cute girl Annie from the graduation party. The one, Jaemin thought, that had the nicest eyes. He intererrupted his giddy daydream with his own frown. He’d realised he wasn’t quite sure if Annie was her name, he remembered the speakers at the party being deafening and even when she leaned closer him, he still couldn’t make out the name that left her lips. Impulsively, he grabbed a notepad and searched the junkyard known as his bedroom for something to write with. He began to write down a list of options that could possibly cure his sluggishness. 

-go for a walk  
-facetime Summer  
-start a book series  
\- work out

After a few minutes, Jaemin skimmed the piece of paper which was decorated with a list of empty motives, but it just wasn’t good enough. He’d been for a walk nearly every day this week and books bored the hell out of him. And working out? Why did he even write that? Jaemin knew immediately that was a no. Also, Summer was probably busy right now, they’d facetimed often when Jaemin was feeling like this, and he didn’t want to disturb her again. So, for the second time that day, Jaemin let out a huge sigh. He crumpled the paper up in his hand and threw it towards the bin, missing. 

Jaemin, unsure of what else to do, unlocked his phone. As expected, there were no notifications. Except, there was an email from the camping organisation Jaemin had signed up for years ago. He’d signed up alongside Jeno and Summer after their school recommended it to them, and it was local, the place they camped was right by the cabin Jaemin’s parents owned. The three best friends did originally plan on going on the camping trip, since it was specifically for people aged sixteen to eighteen, but Summer couldn’t afford it and it was Jaemin’s birthday that weekend anyway. He’d never remembered to cancel the promotion emails and he sighed realising he was too old to participate now, he’d be nineteen this summer. Jaemin sat, thinking of some alternatives for a camping trip.

Of course! How could he have been so stupid? The cabin. 

Jaemin paused for a moment, running the idea through his head. He felt like kicking himself because he hadn’t come up with the idea sooner. Jaemin stood up quickly, finding it difficult to control the excitement building up within him. The cabin his parents owned was beautiful. It had seven bedrooms, all with a double bed and/or two single beds, and it sat intimately by a lake, so that when the moon was high, the whole water lit up with the reflection. It truly was a magical place for him yet Jeno was the only other friend who had seen it before. Jaemin thought it was the best idea he’d ever come up with. His whole body was buzzing, and he immediately grabbed his phone to dial Jeno’s number. Well, Jeno’s work number, since the poor boy was stuck down at the diner again. He had to share this idea immediately, and Jeno of course would be the first person he told. Jaemin knew that Jeno needed this break more than anyone else because, despite his determination for saving up for a car, the hours he spent working was worrying. The phone rang a few times before finally, an answer.

“Lala Diner, how can we help?” The female voice said enthusiastically. Jaemin had called this diner a few times and came to recognise this voice belonged to none other than Jaemin’s boss.

“Hi, can Jeno come to the phone please? I’m Jaemin, a family member of his.” Jaemin sweetly lied, biting his lip nervously. 

“Sure, I’ll just get him for you.” The woman replied, placing the phone down before Jaemin had the chance to utter a ‘thank you.’ There’s a fifteen second wait, roughly, before he hears his best friend’s voice on the other side of the phone.

“Jaemin? Hi buddy what’s up!” He said joyfully, Jaemin can practically hear his smile through the receiver.

“Jeno, I’ve had an idea. You know that cabin my parents own, the one in the countryside?” He asked.

“The one I went with you to when we were kids, right? Yeah I love that place.” Jeno replied.

“What do you say to going again? This time not just you and me, but Summer too, and maybe Donghyuck and a few others?” Jaemin offered. He was kind of nervous of Jeno’s reaction, not knowing whether he’d be up for it or not. He silently prayed that Jeno wouldn’t put the idea off just to work a few more shifts down at the diner.

“It sounds good.” Jeno started, and Jaemin let out a sigh of relief. “But what about work?”

Jeno and Jaemin started to discuss the arrangements, figuring out how long was suitable to stay at the cabin for, how they’d get there and so forth. The conversation went on for longer than Jeno’s usual fifteen-minute break, and Jaemin knew he’d possibly get in trouble with his boss because of this, but it seemed Jeno didn’t seem to care, he was excited. They were talking like children opening Christmas presents and sudden reminiscing about the summer at that cabin became their focus of conversation.

 

Summer, on a rare occasion, was out. She was sat at a coffee shop, chewing on a croissant and torturing herself as the smell of grounded coffee beans made its way up her nose. She was annoyed that of all places, Jai had asked for everyone to meet here. Summer had given up coffee, much to her displeasure, and she couldn’t help but think that Jai purposely arranged to meet here as a way of teasing her. Summer looked at her watch to find out that her three friends were running late, unsurprisingly. She was sat at a table, with three spare seats surrounding her, that should have been seating Jai, Layla and Renjun, if they’d ever planned to arrive on time. Summer sighed and sipped her caffeine-free frappe, looking around the room for something interesting to observe, when by surprise the coffee-shop door was pushed opened and cries of laughter spilled across the seating area. Every customer turned around to look at what was causing the noise and Summer felt herself sink in her seat as she realised it was indeed Jai, Layla and Renjun who had disturbed the silence. Turning in her skin, Summer put a hand up to signal to Jai, who seemed unbothered by all the stares in her direction, and Jai, Layla and Renjun shuffled their way over.

“Hi Summer!” Jai said excitedly, throwing herself into a seat and dropping some bags to the floor. She was breathing quite heavily. Summer assumed she’d dragged the other two friends around the mall for a few hours before coming to the coffee-house. Renjun and Layla breathed a ‘hello’ to Summer before gratefully taking a place in the two seats left, making Summer even more certain of her assumption. 

“Hi guys. Tired, are we?” Summer joked.

“Jai dragged us round the whole shopping centre looking for this one specific scarf she saw online.” Renjun said, his face still emitting a colour like a rose. “We didn’t even find it.”

Summer chuckled and shook her head fondly, she knew exactly how much Renjun hated shopping, and she knew how stressful it could be shopping with Jai from countless amounts of experience. Layla was catching her breath, offering a laugh at Renjun’s statement. 

“I bought some band shirts and a few new outfits.” Layla chirped. 

Summer nodded in response and finished eating her croissant whilst Layla showed her the outfits. Renjun was on his phone, messaging his cousin instead of listening in to the conversation. 

“How are Faathin and Ahna?” Summer managed to ask Jai as soon as Layla finished showing off her new clothes. 

“Yeah they’re good. I haven’t seen them since we broke up for summer though.” Jai said with a disappointed tone. 

Faathin and Ahna were the two friends Jai hung out with at university. Summer had only met them once, which was at Jai’s birthday party last September, but she found it awkward to speak with them as they didn’t really have anything in common. However, from the constant stories Jai always told the other three friends, Faathin and Ahna seemed to be lovely people.

“and how are Jaemin and Jeno?” Jai added.

Summer sighed. “I don’t know to be honest. I haven’t really spoken to Jeno because he’s always working, and the last time I spoke to Jaemin was… last week over facetime.”

“How long have we been friends Summer? And you have never introduced me to Jaemin and Jeno. It isn’t fair.” Layla said, pouting. 

“They’re dorks, you’re not missing out on much.” Summer half-joked back.

“Well, I’d like to meet them. I’m sure Renjun would too.” She looked over at Renjun but he stayed mute, uncomfortably looking at the floor. “Well, even if Renjun isn’t too fussed, I still want to meet them. One might be cute.”

Summer thought about the possibility of Jaemin and Jeno ever being considered ‘cute.’ Jaemin was what the normal population would consider ‘attractive’, but all that could run through Summer’s mind was the countless amount of times he ate something straight from the floor, the fact he found farting so funny and how he always burped continuously when watching movies together. He wasn’t cute, he was an animal. However, Jeno on the other hand could easily grab the nickname. Thinking about it, if Jeno wasn’t like a brother to her, Summer was pretty sure he was the definition of her ‘perfect boyfriend’ since his manners were impeccable, and as a bonus, his looks were too.

Summer shook her head from thought. “They’re both vile.” 

All of a sudden, Summer felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, and she signalled to the others that she was going to take it. Coincidentally, the person that was calling was none other than Na Jaemin. Summer felt her face light up at the fact her best friend was calling her. She answered instantly.

“Hey Jaemin.” 

“Hey Summer, are you busy right now?” his voice asked from the other end of the receiver.

“Well I’m with a few friends at the minute actually but I have time to talk. What’s up?” Summer bit her lip nervously

“Well…” He began. 

“I was wondering if you had any plans for the next week or so, since I’ve had an idea.”

“You’ve had an idea? That’s a first.” Summer joked.

“Hey! It’s a good plan. I was wondering if you wanted to head down to that cabin my parents have as a sort of holiday-thing.”

Ah the cabin. Summer had heard stories about this place before but never actually had the opportunity to visit.

“Is Jeno going?” She asked.

“I already called him and asked. He’s booking Monday to Friday off work so that’s how long we’ll be going for. I’m also gunna call a few others like Donghyuck since he’s the only one that knows how to drive.” Jaemin replied, reminding Summer that Donghyuck was another face she hadn’t seen in ages. “Could you invite a few others too?” He added.

“Sure! I’ll see what I can do. But, Jaemin, won’t your parents be annoyed?” Summer asked.

“No, they’ll be fine with it. Besides what can they do anyway? They’re still in Japan, you know.”

Jaemin’s parents were staying in Japan for most of the summer because his dad was called over there for business of somewhat. Summer wasn’t entirely sure what sort of business, but she knew Jaemin had been home alone for nearly a month now with nothing but his Dad’s credit card to survive on. 

“Right. Okay then, I’ll see who I can invite.” Summer began, “so once again, it’s this Monday to Friday, right?”

“This Monday to Friday.” Jaemin confirmed, with joy in his tone.

“Okay, text me over the address and I’ll call you Monday before we leave.”

“Alright I’ll see you soon Summer!” He sounded pleased and Summer couldn’t help but smile. She uttered a good-bye before placing her phone back in her pocket and looked at the three questioning faces that were now staring at her. 

“Who was that?” Renjun finally nosed. 

“Jaemin. He’s heading to his parents’ cabin next week and invited me. You guys can come too if you want, he said he wants me to invite a few others as well.” 

Layla fist-pumped silently, realising that this would be her chance to see the infamous Jaemin that Summer wouldn’t stop talking about. Renjun looked at the other friends before nodding to himself and Jai simply raised her eyebrows before opening her mouth to speak. “So, when is this specifically?” 

“From Monday to Friday. That’s all the time Jeno could book off work.” Summer confirmed. Layla’s face seemed to light up at the mention of Jeno’s name as well. 

Summer just sat there, buzzing at the thought of her best friends in the whole wide world being all together on this one special trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm sorry the ending is so bad I honestly didn't know how to end it fjdjfsfs. I haven't proof-read it for a final time so if there are any mistakes or something doesn't make sense, give me time to edit it :) So yeah I'm kinda nervous posting this. It's just the prologue which is also why the chapter is so incredibly long. I hope you had fun reading and chapter 1 will be posted as soon as possible!


End file.
